


On This Cold December Night

by Silverskye13



Series: The Stairs to the Core (Grillster Stories) [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskye13/pseuds/Silverskye13
Summary: Grillby is the "Gyftmas Grouch". Everyone knows this, everyone jokes about this. Even Gaster. Grillby doesn't much care. He's just glad everyone else is enjoying themselves. But when Gaster assk the begrudging bartender to help him throw a Gyftmas Party in the bar, Grillby manages to kindle a little Gyftmas spirit.Or maybe that's just the alcohol talking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Bloo-the-dragon on Tumblr for kindling my dying Christmas spirit and requesting I make a mistletoe fic!!!!

Grillby knew he’d regret letting Gaster help him decorate the bar the minute the skeleton grabbed up some tinsel. Aside from the fact that having decorations everywhere was an obvious fire hazard, it all just echoed back a cheerful feeling that Grillby really... didn’t have. Sure, Gyftmas was _nice._ For the _one day_ it was supposed to be celebrated. Grillby wasn’t a complete grouch. But all the monsters around here tended to get over-excited and celebrate it for _weeks_ leading up to the event itself.

_Including. Gaster._

In fact, Gaster was almost the worst of them - and he was proving it now. There were fake boxes wrapped and stacked neatly in corners. Champaign in gold-tinted glass was lined up for decoration on different places around his shelves. Green and red colors sprang to life on every table and every chair and even tied up in bows around the bases of some of his lights. He’d even invited a few monsters over - today, on the _only day_ Grillby closed his bar during the week - for a short Gyftmas party. _What_ was he _thinking?_

Well, at least the party would give Grillby an excuse to drink his own alcohol. He had more than a few of his own drinks he wanted to try - especially if it meant the night would be more _bearable_. For now though, he had to wait until guests arrived.

So Grillby sighed from his bar counter, watching Gaster dash from place to place with energetic zeal. Watching as the natural, down-to-earth aesthetic of his bar was slowly transformed into a glittery, all capital letter spelling of the word _Gyftmas_. Gaster had even switched out the music in the jukebox for heaven’s sakes! Already specialized gift-giving tunes by both monster singers and scavenged ones from Waterfall were crackling across the speakers, their contagious melodies threatening to stick themselves in Grillby’s head for the rest of the evening.

“Hey firefly!” Gaster piped up from where he stood now near the center of the room, “Wanna give me a hand here real fast?” Grillby sighed out a bitter breath of smoke and complied, slipping out from behind the counter.

Gaster was pinning in place the last of some long string of garland to the ceiling, trying to fit in in place where two strands of the stuff intersected. Grillby had to admit the garland was pretty - even if it _reeked_ of Gyftmas spirit. It was a string of fake holly, spiny leaves and glossy red berries entwined with artificial bunches of pine needles. Grillby pulled up a chair to stand on and held one string of the garland in place while Gaster tied the intersecting ropes of the stuff together, and then got to work anchoring them on the ceiling.

When he was done he stepped back to survey the ~~damage~~ decorating he’d done, making sure it was all perfect. He whistled a shrill, satisfied note through his teeth.

“I think that just about does it,” Gaster said pleasantly, “Well, actually -”

He slipped one last sprig of something from his inventory, tying this to the garland he’d just hung. It drooped down a bit from the ceiling, enough to catch the eye but not quite low enough to knock anyone in the head if they passed underneath it. Grillby recognized it immediately and scowled.

“ _Gaster_.”

“What?” the skeleton laughed, flashing an innocent smile, “Mistletoe is a _wonderful_ Gyftmas tradition.”

“No it’s not, it’s embarrassing,” Grillby frowned, “It’s just a magnet for random couples.”

“Not true!” Gaster argued playfully back, “Mistletoe is a beautiful symbol of love and friendship. It’s good luck, wards off evil spirits - and if you kiss under it, you’ll have luck for the coming year! It’s _adorable_.”

Gaster added a bit more forcefully, “And it’s _staying there_. Don’t take it down.”

Grillby frowned, “I’m taking it down.”

“Grillby _no!”_ Gaster whined, though Grillby could still hear the humor in his voice, “I’ll cry.”

Grillby rolled his eyes. He didn’t care if Gaster thought this whole thing was hilarious. Grillby was already _done_ with this whole evening.

“ _Fine_ ,” he sighed, “But _you’re_ the one who has to deal with people complaining about it all night.”

“I’m pretty sure _you’re_ the only one that minds, Gyftmas Grouch,” Gaster teased, “ _Try_ to enjoy yourself a little, okay?”

Grillby flickered a mild, unhappy smile as he prowled back towards the bar, “Yeah sure, whatever.”

It didn’t take long for Gaster’s guests to arrive - mostly monsters that Grillby didn’t know. He recognized a few of them from the labs. He probably could’ve guessed at their names if they were still wearing their lab coats, but with everyone dressed so festively and _differently_ from what they normally wore… honestly it was a wonder Grillby recognized them at all. Then there were a few younger monsters there that Grillby guessed were probably some of Gaster’s interns. A few people Grillby recognized from around Snowdin, and these talked to him for a bit, but overall were more used to Grillby standing quietly and serving drinks than they were used to him just… casually existing in their general vicinity.

Most of the conversation they made was light and small and… died off pretty quickly. Not that Grillby minded much. He was pretty content to just stand off to the side and wait for the party to die off. Some people danced, some exchanged gifts, some drank. _Grillby_ drank. Once or twice he took a drink order for someone who didn’t seem to realize he wasn’t actually _working_. Which was fine, he guessed. Might as well. He had nothing better to do.

Well, he _did_ watch Gaster, and marveled a bit at the skeleton’s seemingly flawless charisma. Gaster was awkward of course. He was always a little _too_ inside his own head, and would occasionally interrupt conversations with off-the-wall comments that had nothing to do with the subject at hand. But he still managed to do so in a way that was _charming_. And he talked with anyone and _everyone_. He bounced witty comments back and forth amongst peers, somehow knew what questions to ask to get them to open up about their personal lives, their families. He peppered his nervous interns with praise and encouragement, and got them to look at him with a little more admiration and a little less intimidation.

Grillby had to wonder where the skeleton got his energy, honestly. Gaster, when left to his own devices, always sort of just kept to himself. He was just as introverted as Grillby was, or so the elemental had thought. How did Gaster manage to stay so _warm?_ Just _watching_ him made Grillby exhausted.

Then again, Grillby also sort of knew the feeling. He entertained guests for a living. Granted, he normally had the aid of alcohol to smooth conversation over. People talked a little easier when they were inebriated.

As Grillby watched, though, he noticed _no one_ was taking advantage of Gaster’s mistletoe. Which was a shame, given how excited the skeleton had seemed about having it there. The handful of couples present had even passed by it and chuckled, so obviously monsters _knew_ it was there. They just weren’t going for it. Huh. Disappointing.

Grillby shook his head and then scowled down at the drink in his hand. _Oh gods_ , how many drinks had he had for _that_ thought to worm it’s way in there? No it wasn’t _disappointing_ that people weren’t using the mistletoe! It was a relief! Sure, Gaster might be disappointed about it later... maybe... But really he had so much going on he probably wouldn’t notice it anyway. And if he asked about it, Grillby could always lie. And really Gaster hadn’t seemed _that_ excited, just mildly pleased with himself for hanging it up there. Yeah. Everything was _fine_.

Grillby frowned as another couple passed by the mistletoe thoughtlessly.

Then someone was moving towards him, and Grillby flickered a tired smirk when he realized it was Gaster. The skeleton was tapping along to a new Gyftmas tune that had struck up. He let out a sighed laugh as he settled for a moment beside the elemental.

“Enjoying your little corner of unhappiness, Gyftmas Grouch?” Gaster asked with a teasing laugh.

“Why yes, _thank you_ for asking,” Grillby said with a flicker of a smirk, “How about you? Feeling tired yet?”

“ _Exhausted_ ,” Gaster chuckled, sighing tiredly, “But everyone seems to be enjoying themselves! So I guess that means I’m doing well?”

The two sat in pleasant silence for a few seconds, watching as Gaster’s guests mingled and talked and danced a little. Then Gaster moved his hands to fidget a few signed words, only to stop halfway through whatever he was going to say. Grillby flickered a frown at him.

“... something wrong…?”

“ _Well_ ,” Gaster started, and Grillby could tell by the tone in his voice he wasn’t going to like what Gaster was going to say, “I mean… it is _Gyftmas_.”

“It’s a week until Gyftmas.”

“Right,” Gaster said with a somewhat nervous laugh, “I mean, I have a request, you know, in the spirit of gift giving and making people happy and doing favors and things...”

Grillby tried his very hardest not to frown. Gaster continued.

“And well, I know you’re a _little_ self conscious about these kinds of things, but no one is going to judge you _I swear_ ,” Gaster let out an anxious sort of laugh, and then smiled, “And well… and one of my _very favorite_ holiday songs is set to play next… and I was wondering if… you know, maybe…”

“Yes.”

Gaster blinked at Grillby, looking every bit surprised and doubtful, “Y… you don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“You were going to ask me to dance,” Grillby said matter-of-factly, cleverly combating how nervous he was starting to feel by telling himself it was just the alcohol doing weird things to his stomach, “And I’m saying yes.”

Gaster’s face split in a bright grin, “Really? That’s great -!”

“On one condition,” Grillby interrupted, “ _I’m_ leading this time.”

Gaster’s grin turned mischievous, “Oh _are_ you?”

Grillby huffed out a bracing breath of smoke. Yes. Yes he was. Grillby downed what was left in his glass in one long drink, slamming the glass back down entirely too hard on the table beside him when he was done. Then he stood, bravely smiling past the burn in his chest and offering a hand to Gaster.

“Let’s do this.”

Gaster grinned and laughed, and let himself be led to the space cleared in the center of the room for dancing. Grillby did his best to swallow his nerves. Monsters were moving out of their way. Monsters were smiling and pointing and talking. And _worst of all_ , monsters were _watching_. Because Grillby had done nothing all evening, and suddenly he was an object of attention because Gaster had gotten him not only to move from his corner, but to _dance_.

Grillby shook his head and flushed his flame brighter and hotter. Didn’t matter. That stuff didn’t matter. He could do this. He and Gaster had danced a thousand and a half times while they were alone. Grillby knew how to dance by now. This was fine. _Everything was fine._

A bright, jazzy human tune crackled to life over the jukebox’s speakers, and Grillby led them proudly into their first steps.

_Stockings are hung with care_

_As children sleep with one eye open_

_Well, now there’s more than toys at stake_

_Cuase I’m older now but not done hoping._

_The twinkling of the lights_

_The scent of candles fill the household_

_Old Saint Nick has taken flight_

_With a heart on board so please be careful._

Their steps were fast and sure, and Grillby felt an exhilarating rush from the moment they started - or maybe that was just the alcoholic dizziness doing things to his soul. They had their hands clasped tightly together, their feet stepping light and quick on different beats in the music, syllables of words.

_Each year I ask for many different things_

Grillby pushed Gaster gently out away from him, and the skeleton leapt in response, turning in a masterful spin that brought a couple whoops from the monsters watching.

_But now I know what my heart wants you to bring._

Gaster stepped back in and their hands clasped back together.

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas_

_There’s nothing else that I will need this Christmas_

_Won’t be wrapped under a tree_

_I want something that lasts forever_

_So kiss me on this cold December night._

Grillby went about his work in a strange balance of diligence and distractedness. His body knew how to move to keep from falling. Muscle memory and the closeness with is partner proved to be his allies even when his head was a bit fuzzy from his drinking. Maybe it was that same fuzziness that dared him to slowly coax them out of the center of the little dancing area. Step by fleeting step, with every well-timed spin and laugh.

_A tree that smells of pine_

_A house that’s filled with joy and laughter_

_The mistletoe says stand in line_

_Loneliness is what I’ve captured_

Gaster’s foot slipped, but Grillby caught him almost naturally, turning a mistake into something that looked much more like a well-timed dip. Gaster grinned, Grillby grinned back, his fire turning in every color he’d ever known.

_Oh but this evening can be a holy night_

_Let’s cozy on up by the fireplace_

_And dim those Christmas lights_

Gods, Grillby _loved it_ when they danced. Feet stepping in time, each time they did anything even mildly impressive he felt a rush of pride. This was _him._ More than that even. This was _him and Gaster_. This was one of the awesome things they could accomplish together.

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas_

_There’s nothing else that you will need this Christmas_

_Won’t be wrapped under a tree_

_I want something that lasts forever_

_So kiss me on this cold December night_

Maybe it was the music, or the drinking, or Grillby’s Gyftmas spirit finally crawling it’s way out of his soul, but Grillby felt _ecstatic_. Ecstatic and emotional and _happy_. And he felt all the more so whenever he and Gaster locked their gazes together. Two halves of the same whole. Some strange kind of soulmates.

_They call it the season of giving_

Grillby stepped Gaster into another bright spin. They were almost perfect.

_I’m here, I’m yours for the taking_

He pulled Gaster back in.

_They call it the season of giving_

They were chest to chest, laughing so close to each other’s faces.

_I’m here, I’m yours_

Grillby had almost forgotten there were other monsters around.

_Just fall in love with me this Christmas_

_There’s nothing else that we will need this Christmas_

_Won’t be wrapped under a tree_

_I want something that lasts forever_

_Cause I don’t wanna be alone tonight_

There. They were in the _perfect_ place. Grillby spun Gaster out again, watching the quizzical smile dance across the skeleton’s teeth as he tried to figure out what Grillby was doing.

_I’ll wear you like a Christmas sweater_

_Walk proudly to the mistletoe tonight - !_

When Gaster spun back in again, instead of catching Gaster’s hand and righting the spin like he normally did, Grillby stepped to the side and led him into a dip. His hand slipped down Gaster’s back to keep him from falling too far. In the same motion Grillby leaned in, his soul giving a flutter as he moved, stuck in some weird emotion between terrified and excited.

Grillby planted a kiss on the skeleton’s teeth, and the rest of the song was completely lost to him. Suddenly all he was, all he ever had been, was a tiny little flame with his soul caught in his throat as he held his breath. He was warmth and happiness and scared and the comforting feeling of _cool_ that was the body pressed into his arms, so simple and perfect - they were two specially crafted cogs in some grand machine, fitting together for the first time. They were the years the moment lasted, the memories leading up to it, and the second of time it took to break apart again.

Then Grillby was himself again, laughing and flickering in a thousand colors, and Gaster was beneath him, hands clinging tightly to his partner to keep from falling on the floor, every movement of his entire body a surprised, elated grin. Grillby leaned back, pulling the skeleton back onto his feet, both of them still giggling like children. It took a few seconds for Grillby to register the claps and teasing cheers being thrown their direction. Gaster bowed grandly at them, and Grillby followed suit with stiff embarrassment, awash in the subtle greens and blues of his blush. Finally Gaster turned to Grillby, the very magic in his soul grinning, sparking the air like invisible fireworks.

“What was that all about?” he asked breathlessly.

Grillby sheepishly pointed up at the ceiling where the mistletoe now hung above them, unable to coax the embarrassed flush from his face as he stammered quietly, “Oh you know just… love and friendship and good luck and all that nonsense.”

Gaster looked up, suddenly realizing that’s where Grillby had been leading them to during the entire dance.

Then he laughed again, “Well I tell you what, that’s the finest first kiss I’ve ever had.”

He grinned even brighter and teased mischievously, “You should drink more often.”

Grillby smirked, “Funny - I was going to say I’m never drinking again.”

The two laughed and sparked and smiled, and suddenly they were inseparable. They stood together as monsters shot them happy and joking comments about their dancing skills, and how natural the two seemed to sync up. How funny it was that they’d never really pegged Grillby as a dancer, and how pleasantly surprised they were that he was. Of course, Gaster had taught Grillby everything he knew, ever since that first day the skeleton had gotten the jukebox working.

Grillby served a few more drinks, to both himself and other monsters around - this time doing so with the gusto of a bartender who actually knew what he was doing instead of the begrudging scowl he’d had before. He even managed to do a few tricks as he made them, spinning bottles and cups as he worked, adding a delicate touch of fire to a couple of the mixes he served. All the while Gaster sat nearby and cheered him on and encouraged him to make something else that he was convinced would look cool. Half of his ideas were laughed away by either his guests or Grillby himself, but they were fun nonetheless.

Eventually the night ended. Goodbyes were said, last words spoken as monsters parted ways. They cleaned up the remains of the little Gyftmas party, leaving the remainder of the decorations up to surprise Grillby’s patrons when he opened the bar the next day.

Like many nights before, and many nights after, Gaster walked Grillby home.

Apparently Snowdin had decided to get into the Gyftmas spirit along with the monsters - a soft, drifting flurry of snow was falling. It put a prickle in Grillby’s flame and a spring in Gaster’s step. They laughed and talked about their evening, grinning about everything that had happened, with Gaster gently teasing Grillby about how he’d _finally_ stopped pouting in the corner. They joked and grinned until Grillby was on his porch, getting ready for their last goodbyes of the evening. Hesitantly, Grillby stopped Gaster before he could leave.

“So uh… about the mistletoe thing,” Grillby hummed, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling awkward and nervous, “I just wanted to say… you know… thanks for taking that well.”

Gaster piped a laugh, “Well of course. What else would I do?”

Grillby managed a nervous chuckle, “I… don’t know… I just… you know looking back on it, I probably should’ve warned you. So things weren’t… awkward.”

Gaster’s smile slipped into something more worried, “Did I make things awkward?”

“No, no _you_ didn’t,” Grillby said quickly, “I did.”

Gaster smirked, “How?”

“Gaster, it was a kiss,” a pause passed between them for a second, and Grillby added, “Normally that means… a lot to people.”

“Did it mean a lot to you?” Gaster asked, his voice and his expression unreadable. He was still pleasant, his smile still sparked in his eye sockets and played on the edge of his teeth. But Grillby didn’t know what that smile _meant_. If Gaster was disappointed or feeling… _feelings…_ or if it was romantic or ridiculous or anything else.

“Well… yeah it… meant a lot,” Grillby confessed slowly, “I mean, I love you. You know that. But… I like our relationship the way it is.”

“Then it’ll stay the way it is,” Gaster said assuredly, and Grillby flickered a question back. Gaster’s smile softened into something more easily read. Something warm and inviting and careful.

“Grillby, it was _one_ kiss,” he said thoughtfully, “Just because you gave it to me once, doesn’t mean you’re suddenly obligated to give me more.”

He gave a warm laugh, “I mean, you can if you want to. It was nice. But I love us the way we are too. I will be the happiest monster alive knowing I get to see _you_ happy. If that means I get to bathe you in a shower of kisses every morning when you leave for work then I _will_.”

Both Gaster and Grillby laughed a little heartier at this, and then Gaster sighed with a smile, “And if that means I’ll walk you to work like I always do, I’ll do that too. We’ll always be best friends, or soulmates, or whatever the hell else we are. Platonic or… you know... not so much. Don’t worry about it.”

Grillby smiled, feeling a little more reassured. Gaster wrapped him up in a hug then, one that Grillby gladly returned. When they pulled apart, Gaster smiled.

“Thanks for making tonight beautiful, by the way. That was the best Gyftmas party ever,” he chuckled.

Grillby smirked, “Yeah I mean, I _guess_ it was okay. For a _Gyftmas_ party.”

Gaster laughed, retorting back playfully, “Gyftmas Grouch.”

He waved goodbye and struck off down the road. Grillby stayed on the porch and watched him go, feeling… surprisingly light.

It… had been a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would never do this. I said I would never ever stoop to this level and write the cliche mistletoe kiss fic.
> 
> This is an insanely fun level to stoop to lol.
> 
> Ahaha all joking aside, I am Grillby. I hate Christmas for the most part. The only thing I ever enjoyed about Christmas was seeing my family, and now our lives are so scattered nobody can even come in anymore. But! Nothing beat's the day of, when for a few seconds you can sit back and appreciate the things you have.
> 
> Anyway! Merry Extremely Belated Christmas everyone!


End file.
